hall_of_pretty_curefandomcom_th-20200213-history
Milk (Mimino Kurumi)
Milk '(ミルク ''Miruku) is a white-and-pink lop rabbit thumbwho debuted in Yes! Pretty Cure 5.She ends her sentences with -miru. Unlike Coco and Natts she was unable to transform into a human. She takes her role as caretaker seriously, along with most other things. Most of the time, she is seen nagging with Nozomi because of the latter's goofy attitude. However, Milk learns to have faith in Pretty Cure, and has a strong urge to help them whenever they are struggling. In the events of Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, she obtains the ability to turn into a human and the power of the Blue Rose after picking up a glowing blue seed and growing it. Her human alias is 'Mimino Kurumi '(美々野くるみ Mimino Kurumi ''or 'มิมิโนะ คุรุมิ in theThai sub) and her Cure Ego is Milky Rose (ミルキィローズ Miruki Roozu). At school, she is a 2nd grade secondary student at L'École des Cinq Lumières Middle School. Despite showing herself as Kurumi at first, it is evident that her personality has not changed, as stated by Natts. Also, Milk/Kurumi shows strong annoyance whenever Syrup behaves badly towards Coco and Natts. Transformation Skyrose Translate! '- "Skyrose Translate!" is the official transformation phrase used by Kurumi to transform into Milky Rose. A large rose first blooms and turns into the Milky Palette, which Kurumi grabs with her left hand. Using the Palette Pen, she taps on the leftmost white screen, then the three buttons on the Palette's bottom row in sequence. This causes the rightmost white screen to shine. Kurumi then crosses her arms and shouts, "Skyrose Translate!", causing her body to shine with light and blue roses to bloom at her feet. All the blue roses explode in a storm of petals, and Kurumi is seen in their mist, her body shining in purple light. She crosses her arms in front of her chest, and petals surround them to form her arm protectors. She spins around as the petals come to form her skirt, then her shoes. Last, the petals form her top, and the two ribbons in her hair explode in petals, which then forms her rose tiara as her hair lengthens. Finally, Milky Rose opens her eyes and recites her introductory speech. Relationships 'Coco and Natts : At the beginning, Milk only shows deep respect toward her fellow mascots and princes, Coco and Natts, always using the respectful suffix "-sama" (様) when saying their names. She may have a crush on Coco, as she has shown affection around him, and is jealous when Nozomi shows attention to him. However, this may just be a great admiration that has developed through her service in the past. Yumehara Nozomi : Milk and Nozomi are always in constant disagreements over food, especially chocolate. Milk criticizes Nozomi often because she does not think Nozomi is capable to be neither a leader or a good caretaker for her princes and does that because she is jealous of Nozomi giving attention to Coco and Coco gives back and criticizes her eversince. However, they begin a friendship later on and work together as Cures. Minazuki Karen : Milk also shares a close friendship with Karen, which resembles that of Nozomi and Coco, Komachi and Natts, and Urara and Syrup. They became close after Karen sacrified herself for Milk in a battleYPC534. Etymology Milk ''': A type of teatime beverage, much like Coco(a), Natts (nuts) and Syrup. Also, when combined with coconut(s), makes "coconut milk". '''Mimino Kurumi (美々野くるみ) : This entire name is a pun. When written backwards, it spells out miruku no mimi (ミルク の 耳), which translates to "Milk's ears". Her surname is written out using common kanji to make it more convincing. Mi (美) translates to "beauty", mi (々) has no specific pronunciation and is only used to indicate that the syllable that came before it is repeated, and no (野) means "plain" or "field".Kurumi (くるみ) is a common Japanese girl's name and can mean "walnut". Her name means, "beauty field walnut." Milky Rose ''': A name that is also inspired from Milk's name, as well as the second season's second theme, the rose, particularly the blue rose, which is the reason Milk can transform at all. Songs Milk/Kurumi's voice actor, Sendai Eri, has particated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with '''Sanpei Yuko who voices Yumehara Nozomi, Takeuchi Junko who voices Natsuki Rin, Ise Mariya who voices Kasugano Urara, Nagano Ai '''who voices Akimoto Komachi, '''Maeda Ai who voices Minazuki Karen. *Milk Miracle Milky Densetsu Duets *Ashita, Hanasaku. Egao, Saku (Along with Sanpei Yuko, Takeuchi Junko, Ise Mariya, Nagano Ai) Trivia *Together with Hikari from Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, Milk is a non-Pretty Cure who has gotten the role of a main heroine. *Milk is the first mascot whose role is equal to that of Pretty Cure. *Human Milk shares her given name "Kurumi" with Erika from Heartcatch Pretty Cure!, though in Erika's case it is her surname. *Milky Rose is the first non-leader character to have a midriff-baring costume. *For the Pretty Cure All Stars DX3 Movie Character Polls held by Toei Animation, Milk/Milky Rose appeared in the following rankings: **8th in "The Pretty Cure you want to be most". **8th in "The Fairy you wish to have as a partner most". *In the Pretty Cure All Stars Suite Flower Card Collection, Kurumi is represented by the blue rose, which symbolizes dreams come true and luck in the Language of Flowers. *She is the first member of the Pretty Cure All Stars team to wear a tiara over her forehead. *If you reverse the Japanese spelling of Milk (Miruku), you get the name Kurumi. *Milk has the longest ears of all the fairy mascots (not including Candy who can curl up hers). *Milk shares similarities with Candy of Smile Pretty Cure. Rank The Best Rank *2010 : 8th The Rank *2010 : 8th *2011 : 11th *2012 : 14th *2013 : 16th(1st Half) , 17th(2nd Half) หมวดหมู่:Cures